disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1996
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] opens at Tokyo Disneyland.]] '']] '' begins publication in Italy.]] '']] Events *Disney buys New York-based animation studio Jumbo Pictures. The company would produce three shows for Disney. *Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere leave Nickelodeon to pitch ''Recess to Walt Disney Television. The show would premiere a year later. *February 2 - Gerry Laybourne, former president of Nickelodeon, is hired as the new president of the newly founded Disney/ABC Television Networks. *March 21 - Disneyland unveils its plans to renovate Tomorrowland. The project would be completed in 1998. *March 23 - Disney and McDonald's sign a 10-year national promotion alliance, which begin in January 1997. *October - Production begins on Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 11 - Mighty Aphrodite ''(Miramax Films) *January 12 - ''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood ''(Miramax Films) *January 19 **''French Twist (Miramax Films) **''From Dusk till Dawn (Dimension Films with Miramax Films as distributor) *January 26 - ''The Journey of August King ''(Miramax Films) *February 2 - **White Squall (Hollywood Pictures) **''The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia ''(Miramax Films; US only) *February 9 - ''Beautiful Girls ''(Miramax Films) *February 16 **Muppet Treasure Island'' is released to positive reviews. **''Mr. Wrong'' is released to negative reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *February 23 - Before and After ''(Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *March 1 - ''Up Close & Personal ''(Touchstone Pictures) *March 8 - **Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' **''Chungking Express (Miramax Films) *March 22 - ''Flirting with Disaster ''(Miramax Films) *March 29 - ''Oliver & Company (re-released) *April 3 - Faithful ''(Miramax Films) *April 12 - **James and the Giant Peach'' is released to positive reviews. **''Jane Eyre (Miramax Films) **''Bloody Weekend (originally as Loaded, Miramax Films as US distributor) *April 19 - Celtic Pride ''(Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *April 26 - ''The Stendhal Syndrome ''(Miramax Films) *May 3 **Last Dance (Touchstone Pictures) **''Captives ''(Miramax Films) **''The Pallbearer (Miramax Films) *May 10 **''Boys (Touchstone Pictures) **''Dead Man ''(Miramax Films) **''Of Love and Shadows ''(Miramax Films) *May 24 - ''Spy Hard ''(Hollywood Pictures) *May 31 - ''Eddie ''(Hollywood Pictures) *June 7 - ''The Rock ''(Hollywood Pictures) *June 21 - ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame is released to positive reviews. *July 3 - Phenomenon ''(Touchstone Pictures) *July 17 **''Kazaam (Touchstone Pictures as US distributor) **''Walking and Talking (Miramax Films) *July 19 - ''Trainspotting ''(Miramax Films) *July 26 - ''Billy's Holiday ''(Miramax Films) *August 2 - ''Emma ''(Miramax Films) *August 9 **Jack (Hollywood Pictures) **''Basquiat ''(Miramax Films) *August 30 **First Kid (with Caravan Pictures) **''The Crow: City of Angels ''(Dimension Films with Miramax Films as distributor) *September 13 - ''The Rich Man's Wife ''(Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *September 27 - ''Curdled ''(Miramax Films) *October 4 - ''D3: The Mighty Ducks is released to negative reviews. *October 9 - Microcosmos ''(Miramax Films) *October 11 - ''Hard Core Logo ''(Miramax Films) *October 18 - ''Swingers ''(Miramax Films) *October 25 - ''The Associate ''(Hollywood Pictures) *November 8 - ''Ransom ''(Touchstone Pictures) *November 20 - ''The War at Home ''(Touchstone Pictures) *November 22 - ''Ridicule ''(Miramax Films) *November 27 **The live-action remake of ''101 Dalmatians is released to mixed reviews and becomes a box office hit. (with Great Oaks Entertainment) **''Sling Blade (Miramax Films) *December 6 - ''The English Patient ''(Miramax Films) *December 13 **''The Preacher's Wife ''(Touchstone Pictures) **''Citizen Ruth ''(Miramax Films) *December 18 - ''Marvin's Room ''(Miramax Films) *December 20 - ''Scream ''(Dimension Films) *December 25 - ''Evita ''(Hollywood Pictures) Theme parks *January 2 - World of Motion closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Universe of Energy closes at Epcot. *January 27 - Toy Story Funhouse opens in Disneyland. *April 15 - Toontown opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 1 - Captain EO at Tokyo Disneyland closes. *September 6 - Night of Joy 1996 begins at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. *September 15 - Ellen's Energy Adventure opens at Epcot. *September 21 - IllumiNations 25 opens at Epcot. *September 28 - Walt Disney World's Grand Prix Speedway is renamed Tomorrowland Speedway. *October 1 - Walt Disney World celebrates its 25th anniversary. Also, Mickey's Starland is renamed Mickey's Toontown Fair. Television *The Disney Channel Premiere Film, ''Susie Q, premieres on the Disney Channel. The Bug Hunt is released on the Disney Channel for the "Create a Great Story" Contest. *March 8 - Muppets Tonight premieres on ABC. *June 6 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Festival of Fun Musical Spectacular premieres. *September 3 - Quack Pack premieres in syndication. *September 5 - Brand Spanking New Doug (formerly on Nickelodeon), Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, and Jungle Cubs premiere on ABC. *September 7 - Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles premieres on ABC. *October 25 - Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh premieres on ABC Comics *December - Marvel Comics files for bankruptcy, and as a result, Disney Comic Hits! is cancelled. Video games *April 11 - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for Super NES *September - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for PC *November - Pinocchio for Super NES Home video releases VHS releases *January 8 - Sweetheart Stories, Mickey Loves Minnie and Favorite Stories: The Wind in the Willows *January 15 - Aladdin & Jasmine's Moonlight Magic *January 29 - A Kid in King Arthur's Court and The Big Green *February 12 - Heavyweights *February 19 - Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Magic and Mystery *February 26 - Pocahontas *March 5 - **''Houseguest (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **Roommates (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 19 - ''The Tie That Binds ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 26 - ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *April 9 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Fearless Friends, Team Genie, Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts, Splash (re-issue; Touchstone Home Video), The Rescue (re-issue; Touchstone Home Video) *April 16 **''Unstrung Heroes (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **The Scarlet Letter (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *April 24- The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue), Dumbo (re-issue), Alice in Wonderland (re-issue), So Dear to My Heart, Bedknobs and Broomsticks (re-issue), Mary Poppins (re-issue) and The Aristocats *April 30 - Tom and Huck *May 7 - Dead Presidents ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *May 14 - **''Feast of July ''(Touchstone Home Video) **Powder (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *June 11 - ''Father of the Bride Part II ''(Touchstone Home Video) *July 2 - ''Mr. Holland's Opus ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 9 - ''Nixon ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 30 - ''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *August 13 - White Squall ''(Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *August 20 - ''Mr. Wrong ''(Touchstone Home Video) *September 10 - **Muppet Treasure Island'' **''Favorite Stories: Three Little Pigs'' **''Up Close & Personal (Touchstone Home Video) *September 24 - **Oliver & Company'' **''Before and After (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''Two Much ''(Touchstone Home Video) *October 15 - **James and the Giant Peach'' **''Celtic Pride (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *October 29 - **Toy Story'' **''Tiny Toy Stories'' **''Heaven's Prisoners (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 5 - **Spy Hard (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **Last Dance (Touchstone Home Video) *November 19 - ''Kazaam ''(Touchstone Home Video) *December 17 - ''Life with Mikey *December 24 - Mickey's Christmas Carol Direct-to-video releases *June 25 - **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy'' **''Let's Go to the Circus!, ''Campout at Walt Disney World and Beach Party at Walt Disney World *August 13 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves *September 17 - Hidden Assassin ''(Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 26 - ''Disney Sing Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita Albums *March 5 - Oliver & Company (re-release; some songs rearranged) *March 26 - Songs from the AristoCats and Bibbidi Bobbidi Bach People Births *January 6 - Oana Gregory (Romanian actress) *January 15 - Dove Cameron (actress and singer) *January 18 - Sarah Gilman (actress) *February 9 - Jimmy Bennett (voice actor); Kelli Berglund (actress and dancer) *February 17 - Sasha Pieterse (actress) *March 18 - Madeline Carroll (actress) *April 3 - Sarah Jeffery (actress, singer, and dancer) *April 6 - Miranda May (actress) *April 10 - Audrey Whitby (actress and comedienne) *April 14 - Abigail Breslin (actress) *April 25 - Allisyn Ashley Arm (actress and comedienne) *April 28 - Tony Revolori (actor) *May 9 - Noah Centineo (actor); Mary Mouser (actress) *May 15 - Birdy (singer) *May 17 - Ryan Ochoa (actor) *June 2 - Morissette Amon (singer) *June 12 - Anna Margaret (actress and singer) *July 20 - Joey Bragg (actor) *July 23 - Rachel G. Fox (actress, singer, musician) *July 30 - Austin North (actor) *July 31 - Blake Michael (actor and director) *August 1 - Cymphonique Miller (actress and singer) *September 1 - Zendaya (actress and singer) *September 6 - Alex Christian Jones (actor) *September 12 - Colin Ford (actor, voice actor and model) *September 17 - Ella Purnell (English actress and model) *October 5 - Mary Gibbs (voice actress) *December 6 - Stefanie Scott (actress and singer) *December 8 - Teala Dunn (actress and singer) *December 11 - Hailee Steinfeld (actress, singer, and model) *December 21 - Kaitlyn Dever (actress) *December 29 - Dylan Minnette (actor) Deaths *January 31 - Beth Amos (actress) *February 2 - Shamus Culhane (animator, director and producer); Gene Kelly (dancer, actor, singer, director, producer and choreographer) *March 9 - George Burns (comedian, actor and writer) *April 6 - Greer Garson (actress) *April 8 - Ben Johnson (actor) *April 23 - P.L. Travers (author) *May 1 - Luana Patten (actress) *May 6 - Ed Love (animator) *May 10 - Ethel Smith (organist) *May 24 - John Abbott (character actor) *June 5 - Vito Scotti (veteran character actor) *June 12 - Mary Field (actress) *July 15 - Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) *August 18 - Al Bertino (animator) *September 14 - Juliet Prowse (dancer) Character Debuts *June 21 - Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Clopin, Archdeacon, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Djali, Frollo's soldiers, Quasimodo's father, Snowball, Quasimodo's mother, Achilles *August 13 - Sa'Luk, Cassim 1996